The present invention relates to a device for manually providing rugs and the like with tufts. It is comprised of a needle which guides the thread and penetrates the base fabric, and a blade for cutting the thread after each looping motion. Manual tufting work generally comprises the use of precut lengths of thread which are individually inserted in an extremely time-consuming manner and secured on the base fabric. An older proposal provides for the tufting of rugs by hand by a device which is driven mechanically, generally with the help of an electric motor, and which uses a flow of compressed air for feeding the thread. However, in many cases comprising the use of such a device, no source of compressed air is available, and in many cases neither are any electric outlets, so that such a device cannot be used. This is more particularly the case in underdeveloped countries, or regions, in which, labor is sufficiently in supply and traditionally engaged in the manufacture of such articles. In order to avoid, in such cases, the further use of precut lengths of thread and highly unproductive manual work, it is the object of the present invention to provide a device which eliminates the need of manual work for the insertion of the loops while not requiring any source of compressed air, and, if unavailable, any supply system of electric power or the like.